


The Battle at the Comm Tower

by TheOkami



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOkami/pseuds/TheOkami
Summary: A Fireteam sets out to repair a broken comm tower in the EDZ, but run into more trouble than they bargained for.This is the first piece I wrote about my Destiny OC's - Okami-13 the Exo Warlock, Artemis the Awoken Hunter, and Oden the Human Titan.





	The Battle at the Comm Tower

“Well I gotta say,” said Okami-13, grappling with a Fallen Dreg, “Being outnumbered by the Fallen wasn’t how I planned on spending my day…”

He had his revolver in one hand, trying to angle it towards his opponent’s head. The Fallen he was battling was trying to angle it away from its head. Okami changed where he was trying to aim the gun, pulled the trigger, and the Fallen’s chest exploded out behind him. He dusted himself off as the lifeless body collapsed to the ground.

“…But I can be flexible.” He turned to see another Fallen that had been sprinting at him, now inches away, and before he had a chance to react, something punctured its head and it dropped like a sack of bricks.

“I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve saved your ass in this mission alone, Okami!” Artemis said through their comms, “Get your shit together!” Artemis was once a badass gunslinger of a Hunter, but ever since regaining her Light, she’d become more of a marksman – or markswoman.

“Colourful as always,” Okami said, reloading his revolver as a third voice cut into the comms.

“If you want to survive this mission, you two, I suggest you start taking it seriously!” Oden, their Titan Captain. A proper soldier, with proper training. Okami and Artemis were a bad influence on him.

“This is my serious face, Oden. Can’t you tell?” 

Oden grunted. “You Exos and your “serious face” jokes. If we don’t succeed here, you’ll see my angry face.”

“Yes sir, Commander Sir!” Okami mocked, holstering his pistol in favour of a sword.

“I’m your Captain,” Oden protested, “And don’t do anything fancy! This is war, there’s no time for heroics!”

“But that’s what I do best!” Okami protested, bringing his sword up to defend as a Fallen wielding a staff ran at him. The staff glanced off his blade and he brought it down, slicing off its arm, and then spun around as the Fallen fell past him and drove his sword into its back. “You’re just boring.”

“‘Boring’ is what’s kept me alive, Okami.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Okami pulled out his revolver again and put a bullet in the head of a particularly brave – or stupid – Fallen.

They had been sent to this abandoned outpost because it had been used as a way to grab signals received in the EDZ and transmit them to the Farm. But recently, the connection had been spotty, and then it had cut out completely. Okami accepted the mission to go and check out the disturbance, which meant Artemis and Oden were automatically roped in – they were a fireteam, after all.

They hadn’t expected much resistance, maybe a few Fallen here and there, and they definitely hadn’t expected the full-on ambush that had been waiting for them. Obviously the Fallen had sabotaged the signal outpost as a way to lure a Guardian or two out there, and take them out. But three they were, and they weren’t going down without a fight.

A Fallen Captain dropped from the ship above the outpost, a bubble of Arc energy shielding him, and Okami readied himself – this could pose a challenge. Then he heard Artemis’ voice in his ear.

“Don’t you dare, Okami. This one’s mine!” The Exo threw his hands up in frustration as Artemis leapt down from her vantage point, her blue hair ruffling like crazy around her head as she fell.

“Artemis!” Oden yelled, “Get back in position!”

“No can do, Captain! Check this shit out!”

“You two are going to be the death of me,” the Titan muttered, as he pulled out his own sniper rifle. He wasn’t as good as Artemis, but he made it a point to have a well-rounded proficiency when it came to weaponry.

Artemis slid her sniper around so it was on her back, and whipped out a staff of pure electrical energy – Arc energy, to match the Captain’s shield. A few Fallen took notice of this, and turned their guns to her, but she dodged, flipping sideways, as the bullets zipped past her. Then she leapt forward, disintegrating the Fallen with a few swipes of her staff. The grunts taken care of, Artemis’ attention was now on the big guy. 

It struck at her with one of its four swords, and it clanged off her staff, which she swung around, catching it in the gut and causing it to stumble. She then adjusted her grip and swung the staff straight upwards, cracking against the creature’s chin, knocking it flat on its back. The shield, having been taken out by energy of the same type, exploded, making sure the Captain hurt. Artemis stood over it, and her electric staff disappeared. She kicked it once in the groin, and turned to walk back to her vantage point, but not before leaving a parting gift.

She pulled out a grenade and tossed it over her shoulder. When it landed, it split into multiple mini projectiles, which all located and made a beeline for the wounded Fallen. Just as it was starting to get back up, all of Artemis’ mini-grenades attached themselves to it, and he exploded in all directions.

Okami cheered.

Artemis took a different position, lower to the ground, but behind enough cover for her liking, and set up her sniper there.

The ranks of the Fallen were thinning, and between Okami’s hand cannon, Oden’s beast of an auto rifle and Artemis’ sniper, the battle was won, and the Fallen that weren’t slaughtered turned tail and ran away.

“Now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for,” Okami announced, dusting himself off, “We get to un-sabotage this damn signal transmitter.”

He crouched down at the base of the transmitter, and looked as though he was in deep thought, examining the problem, and then-

“Yeah I got no freakin’ clue what’s up,” he said, turning to his Ghost, “Mind helping me out a bit, buddy?”

“On it,” said his Ghost, getting to work on the electronics within the transmitter. Okami leaned against it, listening to the whirring and scanning noises as his Ghost worked. 

“Hey,” he said, looking to his teammates, “Don’t you think it’s a little strange that with all the Guardians to have their Light returned by the Traveller, Zavala, Ikora and Cayde are still walking around without their powers?”

“If you could keep your mind off your boyfriend for two minutes, Okami, everything would get done so much quicker,” Artemis said with a roll of her eyes.

“Hey, it’s a good question,” Okami protested, “And Cayde isn’t my boyfriend.”

“It is a good question, actually,” said Oden, “Of all the Guardians to receive their Light, why not the 3 members of the famous Vanguard, who have kept the City safe for years?”

“Any theories?” Okami asked.

“I don’t think the Traveller knows what it’s doing,” Artemis said. “I don’t think there’s a pattern, it’s just giving back the powers of random Guardians here and there.”

“On the other hand,” Oden said, “Perhaps the Traveller believes that now is a better time than ever to bring forth a new wave of Guardians, stronger than the ones who had kept them in shadow before now.”

Okami whistled. It was an interesting noise, coming from an Exo; like a whirring, vibrating sort of noise. “That was- I mean, I didn’t really expect an answer when I asked the question, but- wow.”

“You could be right, Cap,” Artemis said, “But who can say, except the Traveller itself. Which just so happens to be a catatonic ball of fuck-all right now.”

Her language drew a stern glare from Oden, which increased the tension in the air tenfold.

“H-hey, Ghost? You done with that transmitter yet?” Okami asked, trying to take the conversation somewhere else.

“Almost… there,” said the Ghost, as he worked through the more delicate workings of the transmitter, “The Fallen really did a number on this thing.” The fireteam waited expectantly for a status update, and after a few moments, they got it.

“There. I fixed it, mostly.”

“What do you mean, ‘mostly’?” Oden asked.

“Well, it’ll send a signal just fine, but-”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Okami said, pushing past Oden and his Ghost to get to the transmitter.

“Yo, testing, testing, 1 2 3. This is Okami-13, the coolest Exo Warlock ever built, sending a message from the EDZ to the-”

“SHUT UP!” Okami’s Ghost yelled, the sudden urgency stopping Okami mid-sentence, “You didn’t let me finish! Yes, this thing can send a signal just fine, but the problem is that the signal won’t go anywhere specific!”

“So, what, no one heard what I was saying?”

“Exactly the opposite. Everyone in range heard what you were saying!”

The words sunk in, and Okami understood the ramifications of what Ghost was saying.

“Ok, but – c’mon,” he stuttered, “Who could possibly be in range that would care, aside from the Fallen? We already kicked their asses!”

And then the Red Legion arrived.

A single ship dropped out of lightspeed, appearing in the sky with an ominous presence. The leader of this army, a creep named Ghaul, was the one who had trapped the Traveller and cut off all Guardians from the Light. And now, his Red Legion’s mission was to put an end to every Guardian so he could take that power for himself, and he and his army would rule with an unstoppable iron fist.

The Red Legion troops started dropping from the ship. Okami, Artemis and Oden grouped up, and Oden pushed a shield of solid light out of his gauntlets. The shield went up to about waist height, which allowed them to crouch behind it for cover, and shoot over it if they needed to. It also had the neat effect of automatically reloading their weapons whenever they crouched behind it. Okami had no idea how the hell it did that.

“Jeez, it’s just like Cayde said,” Okami thought aloud, “It’s an ugly contest where everyone’s a winner.”

The fireteam pulled out their weapons and began blasting the Red Legion. Okami leaned around the side of the barrier, taking shots with his hand cannon at whoever he could aim at, Artemis focused on priority targets, like Gladiators, with her sniper and scout rifle, and Oden provided a steady stream of covering fire with his auto rifle.

A massive black meteor looking object fell from the sky, and when it cracked open, it revealed 3 Red Legion troops. Two of them were your average Legionnaire, easy enough to put down, but strong enough to pose a decent threat if left unchecked. The third one was slightly different, with something attached to the armour on its arm. Okami could deal with that later.

He leaned around the side of Oden’s shield and took careful aim, then squeezed the trigger of his hand cannon, barely flinching against the recoil. But before the bullet impacted the head of the Legionnaire, the third troop – a Phalanx – played his trump card. A transparent shield was deployed from the armour on its arm, and it extended to cover the two troops he’d landed with, plus a few more. Okami’s bullet hit the shield, and he couldn’t see any visible damage on the thing – it was indestructible.

He took a few more shots, and Oden turned his gun on the shield too, but nothing they did seemed to break the guard.

“It’s a perfect shield,” Okami yelled, “We can’t break it.”

“Everything has a weakness, Okami,” Artemis said, in the cool, calm voice which told him she was analysing her options, “Just have to find it…”

Her eyes darted, looking at everything before her, and she found exactly what she was searching for. She lifted her sniper to her shoulder, and fired a single round, which flew through the air and impacted the dead center of the shield, where it was generated from. The shield flickered and failed, and the Phalanx stumbled, leaving him and his comrades wide open. 

All at once, the team stood up above the shield and emptied their magazines into the oncoming Legion. One after another, the enemy fell, and they tried to return fire, but the Guardians were too strong. Whenever their clip ran empty, they simply crouched behind Oden’s barricade and it instantly filled up again. 

But their victory was short lived. In the time it had taken for them to discover the weakness in the Phalanx’s shield, many more Red Legion had amassed behind it, and Oden’s shield had to run out at some point – which it did just then.

Okami used his own Super in a desperate attempt to fend off the almost literal wall of Legion troops, drawing a burning sword and growing fiery wings, but the onslaught proved too much, and he was only able to send a few columns of fire towards them before the fireteam scattered, seeking cover in the natural terrain. If there was one thing Okami hated, it was wasting his Super.

Okami had taken cover behind a crate, presumably left lying around by the Fallen, while Oden had hid behind a tree that was lying on the ground. Artemis was nowhere to be seen.

The fireteam might have had no trouble taking down the Fallen, but this was something else entirely. The Red Legion was bred for war, trained from an early age to do whatever their Dominus required. And in this case, the Dominus required the extermination of all Guardians. They were well and truly on the defensive.

Okami could see Oden, occasionally peeking over his little piece of cover to fire on the Legion, but he never got much chance, as he was sprayed with bullets every time he tried. It wasn’t looking good for them.

“Hey, Oden!” Okami called, “If you’ve got any epic tricks you’ve been keeping up your sleeve, now’s the time to wow us!”

“Do I need to remind you that we’re in the middle of a firefight, Okami?” he said, “Now is not the time for heroics.”

“You’re always saying that, but we literally have no other option!”

Oden was silent. Okami knew how much he hated drawing attention to himself; he believed that being a Guardian meant acting in the interests of the greater good, and never for personal acclaim. For this reason, he disliked doing anything that would put him as a Guardian above his deeds. Okami knew all this, because Oden had given him this lecture a thousand times. But it was looking more and more hopeless with every step the Red Legion took towards their position.

The firing of the Red Legion was intensifying, and Oden could no longer even look over his makeshift cover without putting himself at immense risk. It seemed as though the Red Legion were going to overrun them.

And then Oden did something heroic.

With a roar that was so very similar to a battle cry, Oden threw down his gun and vaulted over the fallen tree with one hand, as a purple shield materialised on his other hand. The purple Void energy grew from the shield, covering his entire body, and he brought the shield up as the Red Legion focused fire on him. The shield absorbed every single bullet put into it, pulsing with energy each time. Then, in one fluid movement, he leapt into the air and tossed a disc of energy out of the shield, sending it speeding towards the enemy. It hit the closest one and bounced once, twice, three times, disintegrating each Legionnaire it hit. Their formation was now broken, and Oden leapt into the fray, twisting and punching with his shield, then charging forward and obliterating 3 troops with a single bash of his shield.

Okami stepped out of cover, and his hands went to his head.

“Holy shit!”

Oden was like a warrior god, destroying Legionnaire after Legionnaire, showing absolutely no mercy to the ones who had taken the Light. One tried firing rockets at him, desperately wanting to put him down, but he simply brought up the shield, absorbing all damage, and then bashing him with the shield, leaving no trace there was ever even a threat. It was a beautiful sight. Okami stepped out onto the battlefield, his Warlock’s cloak flowing, the advantage on their side once again, and fired his hand cannon, dropping the enemies Oden wasn’t focusing on. Artemis dropped from her hiding spot; she’d been camouflaged in the trees above them, and was now laying into the Red Legion with her SMG.

Once again, with their powers combined, their enemy was no match, and the Red Legion, too, ended up retreating. But Oden was on a roll, and one of the scariest things Okami had seen in his time as a Guardian was a Titan on a roll. He tossed the shield once again, and it bounced multiple times, wiping out half of the retreating force. He sprinted as fast as he could towards them, and they decided to stand and fight. A terrible choice.

Oden lifted his shield to defend against their pathetic attempt at retaliation, and then charged, eliminating them with a single bash of his shield. He turned and walked back, the shield and Void energy disappearing, purple particles floating into the air. Okami was still in disbelief.

“For the first time in his life, it looks like Okami is lost for words!” Okami’s Ghost exclaimed.

“Did you make any progress with the transmitter?” Oden asked, chuckling at Okami’s slack-jawed expression.

“I did, actually,” Okami’s Ghost exclaimed proudly, “While you were battling with the Red Legion, I was able to get into its systems and actually point the signal somewhere.”

“So now our signals will actually go to the Farm?” Artemis asked, sending a glare Okami’s way.

“They should, yes. But if they don’t, at least they won’t be getting boosted out into space for our enemies to hear.”

“Much better,” Oden said, stepping up to the transmitter.

“Suraya, do you copy? This is Oden. We fixed the transmitter; all that’s left to do is make sure it works properly. Over.”

The three Guardians waited, hoping for a response, and then-

“This is Suraya Hawthorne from the Farm. We read you loud and clear, Captain. Seems like you did an excellent job out there. Uh, head back here for a debriefing, I guess. I don’t know Guardian protocol.”

Okami pushed Oden aside and spoke into the transmitter, “We don’t need a debrief, they’re boring and we all know how the mission went, so thanks but no th-”

Oden put his hand on Okami’s shoulder, shutting him up. “Debriefing is an important part of every mission. We’ll head back to the Farm now, Suraya. Over and out.” He cut off the transmission.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Okami had predicted, the debriefing wasn’t anything short of dull. All they did was discuss what happened during the mission and what to do next. Okami wasn’t even allowed to talk about Oden’s amazing show of strength – Oden had forbidden him to speak of it. As they walked out of the barn in which debriefing had taken place, Oden said to Okami, “You know what you have to do next – there are many other transmitters like this spread out over the EDZ, and we need them up and running.” But Okami had other plans.

“No can do, Captain. My Ghost picked up a signal from a Centaur called Nessus. We’re gonna go there and investigate.”

“What kind of signal?”

“A signal from… Cayde’s Ghost.”

“I thought Centaurs were just frigid rocks in the middle of space. Why would Cayde be there?” Artemis asked Okami.

“We don’t know,” his Ghost chimed in, “But all the same, it’s the best lead we’ve got.”

“Well, we’ll be going with you, of course,” Oden said.

“Probably not the best idea,” Artemis said, “Commander Zavala is setting up a counteroffensive on Titan. I think we should go there, Captain.”

“So that’s two of the Vanguard. But where’s Ikora?” Oden asked.

“No one knows, but if we find anything, we’ll let you know,” Okami’s Ghost said.

“Well, guess this is the last time we’ll see each other for a while,” Artemis said.

Okami stuck his fist out, and when Artemis and Oden looked confused, he said, “C’mon, knock it. We might not see each other again for ages!”

Artemis smirked and her fist connected with Okami’s, and they both looked at Oden expectantly. He looked at the two of them, sighed, smiled and connected his fist with theirs. It was a nice moment, and then Artemis said, “Good luck finding your boyfriend, Okami.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, let me know so I can post more of my Destiny fics!  
> (I had to make up a title when I posted this, because it's saved on my computer as "Destiny 2 Thing." That's why it's sorta bland)


End file.
